Sayonara Memory
by Akasaka Kirachiha
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto,Duda dua anak yang ditinggal istrinya mati,saat mengajak buah hatinya bermain ia bertemu seseorang yang mirip dengan istrinya tetapi seorang cowok?,bagaimana perasaan Naruto,kedua anaknya dan pemuda itu.FemSasu hanya chap 1 RnR


Sayonara Memory

.

Chapter 1

.

Ohayou Minna-san perkenalkan saya Author baru di dunia FN,jadi bila ada kesalahan aku minta maaf ya,namanya aja Author baru he..he..he..,maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Rating:T

Pair:NarufemSasu(hanya chapter 1)

Genre:Romance,Agst,Family

Warning:Typo,Gender Bender,OOC,OC(kayaknya)

Selamat Membaca..

.

.

"Otousan…!"seru kedua anak kecil itu setelah memasuki kediamannya.

"Menma…Shiroi…kalian sudah pulang ya?"sambut Naruto,ayah dari kedua anak kecil itu.

"tidak biasanya tou-san pulang siang?"tanya Menma.

"nggak suka ya,ya sudah deh tou-san balik lagi aja"jawab Naruto pura-pura nggambek lalu melagkahkan kakinya keluar.

"jangan tou-san..Nii-chan memang nakal"cegah Shiroi sambil menggenggam tangan besar Naruto.

"ha..ha..bercanda kok,tou-san pulang siang karena ingin mengajak kalian ketaman hiburan"ucapan Naruto membuat Menma dan Shiroi melonjak kegirangan.

"Hore..hore...kita mainan …!"seru mereka berdua.

"sekarang kalian pergi mandi dulu,tou-san tunggu di depan tv"perintah Naruto langsung dipatuhi kedua anak kembarnya,ya kedua anak kembarnya dengan istrinya yang sekarang telah meninggalkan dunia ini,memikirkan hal itu membuat duka Naruto kembali,walaupun istrinya itu berhati dingin,judes,galak tetapi ia tetap mencintainya,karena sejahat apapun orang pasti ada sisi baiknya kan?.

Namanya Sasuki,pertama kali bertemu pada saat penerimaan siswa baru waktu SMA,itupun diawali pertengkaran dan akhirnya mereka dihukum bersama oleh guru BK super galak yaitu Ibiki-sensei.

"_apa-apaan loe nabrak gue sembarangan!"._

"_loe tuh,kalau jalan pakai mata!"._

"_dobe,dimana-mana jalan tuh pakai kaki bodoh!"._

"_cepet minta maaf ama gue..!"._

"_idih,dimana-mana cowok yang harus minta maaf sama cewek apapun yang terjadi,lagi pula gue nggak salah kok,elo yang salah!"._

_Brakk….!_

"_loe nggajak ribut ya teme.."._

"_memangnya kenapa,cih..beraniya sama cewek cuih..!"._

"_kau..!"._

_Prang…!_

"_sudah cukup,kalian berdua ikut saya ke kantor BK sekarang juga!"._

"_i-iya Ibiki-sensei.."._

hari-hari selanjutnya diisi oleh pertengkaran,bahkan mereka telah memiliki julukan Duo Teme-Dobe,tetapi setelah mereka memasuki kelas 12 atau kelas 3 SMA,cinta tumbuh diantara mereka dan pada saat malam tahun baru hubungan mereka telah berubah.

"_nggapain loe nggajak gue kesini?"._

"_hm..aku mau nggomong sesuatu ke loe"._

"_apa..?"._

"_aku suka loe eh nggak,aku mencintaimu,aku baru menyadari perasaan ini,padahal aku sudah merasakannya sejak dahulu,lalu..apa loe nerima gue?"._

"…"_._

"_Suki.."._

"_aku juga mencintaimu Naruto…"._

"_Arigatou Suki.."._

"Otousan ngelamun ya..?"ucapan Shiroi membuat Naruto kembali kedunia nyata.

"eh enggak kok,apa kalian sudah siap?tanya Naruto.

"beres tou-san.."seru mereka berdua.

"kalau begitu ayo"ucap Naruto lalu menggandeng tangan kedua anaknya menuju mobilnya.

#uchiki#

"Shiroi-chan..kok diam aja sih?"tanya Menma kepada saudranya itu,biasanya adiknya ini cerewetnya minta ampun.

"Nii-chan..aku kangen kaa-chan.."jawab Shiroi.

Deg..!

Perkataan anaknya itu membuat hati Naruto sakit.

"iya Shiroi-chan,aku juga kangen kaa-chan"balas Menma,ia iri melihat teman-temannya yang selalu dijemput dan diantar ibunya,disiapkan bekal oleh ibunya.

"kalian kangen sama kaa-chan ya?,kalau begitu ayo kita mengunjunginya dulu"hibur Naruto.

"iya tou-san".

Dan disinilah mereka bertiga,didepan gundukan hijau tempat perisitirahatan terakhir semua orang didunia ini.

_**R.I.P**_

_**Uchiwa Sasuki**_

_**23 July 1994 -14 May 2020**_

"huwaa….kaa-chan..!"tangis Shiroi sampai ia jatuh berlutut didepan makan ibunya,ibunya meninggal saat ia berumur 7 tahun dan sudah 2 tahun ia kehilangan sang ibu yang sangat ia sayangi.

"_Shiroi-chan…ayo bangun,hari ini hari pertama kamu masuk sd!"._

"_um…aku masih nggantuk kaa-chan.."._

"_tapi anakku yang cantik ini tidak mau terlambat kan?"._

"_ia…ia..kaa-chan..,Shiroi nggak mau terlambat"._

"_ha..ha..ha..bagus kalau begitu"._

"hiks..kaa-chan.."Menma pun ikut menangis,ia sangat menyayangi sang ibu dan ingin sekali menjadi kuat seperti sang ibu,ia selalu menggagumi ibunya dan selalu mencontoh hal-hal yang baik dari ibunya,ia sangat merindukan sang ibu.

_Bruk..!_

"_huwaa…~~!"._

"_jangan sakiti anakku!"._

"_hiks…tapi aku nggak melukai Aori kok"._

"_lalu apa luka didahi anakku ini hah..!,ini semua karena kenakalanmu ini,kau perlu diberi hukuman anak bodoh..!"._

"_huwaa…ampun.."._

_Grep..!_

"_jangan pukul anakku sembarangan,apa hakmu hah..!"._

"_ajari anakmu ini sopan santun,anakmu ini telah mencelakakan anakku tau!"._

"_apa buktimu?"._

"_ya pasti dia kan,anakmu itu yang selalu berada didekat anakku"._

"_alasan yang tidak masuk akal,ingat gendut jangan menyakiti anakku sedikitpun,kalau tidak aku akan menuntutmu!,camkan itu diotakmu!"._

"_a.."._

"_Menma-ku…sudah jangan menangis,ibu tadi tidak akan melukaimu Menma-kun tidak perlu takut terluka,karena kaa-san akan selalu melindungi Menma-kun"._

"_hiks..Arigatou kaa-san…hiks.."._

"sudah jangan menangis,lebih baik kita mendoakan kaa-san agar selalu diterima disisi tuhan"hibur Naruto,ia menundukan dirinya agar setara dengan kedua anaknya itu dan memeluk keduanya,sebenarnya sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa menerima kepergian sang istri.

Penyakit Kanker Hati telah merengut sang istri dari dunia ini,Sasuki tidak pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya dengannya dan bodohnya ia tidak menyadari akan hal itu karena pintarnya sang istri menyembunyikan itu semua,sebelum kenangan menyakitkan itu terjadi,ia menemukan Sasuki tergeletak dikamar mandi dengan banyak darah disekitar mulutnya tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung membawa sang istri menuju rumah sakit.

"Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya….".

Itu kata terakhir Sasuki pada Naruto sebelum ia menutup mata selamanya,meninggalkan semua kenangan indah yang ia ukir bersama sang suami,meninggalkan kedua anakknya yang menangis keras karena ia tinggalkan,meninggalkan Naruto yang terus memeluknya erat tanpa mau ia lepas.

"aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu Suki…".

To Be Continue

Apakah fic ini pantas dilanjutkan..?,kalau iya review ya… ,kalau enggak yah terserah kalian deh XD

Thank you for Reading Minna-san…

Uchiha Kirana


End file.
